Power Rangers Sky Force
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: A new state of the art sky aircraft carrier was seeking new potential pilots to start Project Sky Force. Five pilots were chosen to try the state of the art gauntlets developed by renown scientist to help protect earth from evading forces of evil from the nebula galaxy. Author's note: This is a fan fiction work, I don't own the power rangers and Marvel, but characters are my own.
1. Episode 1: Welcome to Sky Force

Episode One: Welcome to Sky Force

It was the year 1941 when an alien race evade earth from the Nebula galaxy.

They returned for after billion years when they last visited earth and now wants to take back the planet; the alien race where called the Chitauri. The Chitauri are the roughest alien race ever lived in the galaxy, having to captured hundreds of planets; most were destroyed by the Chitauri. The alien race is run by General Zulu, the roughest general ever exist in the galaxy. He torches his victims and kills everything in his path leaving no survivors. The Chitauri was now a major threat after earth discovers few planets from other galaxies being swiped off the galaxy.

The alien race was such a huge threat that the leaders of the world put their differences aside and join forces as they created a high advanced weapons that will kill off the alien race. Billions of soldiers were recruited from different countries having to be retrained to be able to control the advanced weapons. Those who joined the fight to protect earth wasn't as successful at first until one man steps up and lead his team to victory; his name was Sky Captain Thomas St. Austin.

Sky Captain Thomas, was a normal pilot wanting to join the fight, but officials doubted his ability to fight. Officials wouldn't listen to him, so he did one last resort that nobody had ever thought was possible; he formed his own team of experts in their own respected field. The Sky Captain and his men fought bravely, having to lose a few of his man, he lead his team successfully as the alien race was defeated.

The team was victorious, having to be awarded with the Medal of Honor for fighting the alien race. However, they thought they have eliminated the race for good; oh were they wrong.

The screen suddenly fades to black.

On the screen later the words "eighty years later" fades in as the camera zooms inside a forest during the night.

Deep inside the forest, a man in his mid to late twenties was running for his life. The man keeps looking behind him frantically hoping he wasn't sure if he still being chased but didn't want to stop. "Please, somebody help me!" the man pleas for help. He then yelps as he trips over a root next to a tree quickly getting right back up to continue running. A few more distance he stopped to catch a breath as he can see the clearing of the forest. He looks behind him still not seeing anyone chasing him. He took a huge breath and continues jogging towards the entrance of the forest. Suddenly, he bumps into what felt like a brick wall. His eyes widen in fear as he saw what has been chasing him; a tall shadowy figure towering over him. "Please, I beg you, don't kill me," he whispers pleading for mercy as he starts to shed tears. The figure leans down as the man now starts breathing rapidly.

The camera changes to viewing the outskirt of the forest as morning approaches. The man screams bloody murder as the screen fades to black allowing the opening theme comes on.

Forty-eight hours later, a jeep was driving down a rough road distance away from the forest entrance. The camera shows inside the jeep, where a man in his early to mid-thirties driving the jeep. The camera only shows the man from the chin down revealing a what appears a winged badge that reads "Sky Force" and under the badge his name; Sky Captain Josh St. Austin. The grandson of the late famous former Sky Captain Thomas St. Austin. He was not far from the entrance of the forest as a few nearby citizens that lives close to the forest standing behind the caution tape wondering why the police was there. As Josh exits his jeep, he walks towards the chief of the police hearing a few words from one of the locals talking to a news reporter, "I was just getting ready to pack my husband's lunch for work when I hear this horrifying scream coming from the forest..." the female local stated as Josh walks further one.

The camera angles what appears to be the man, but only sees a body with its head a few feet away from the body. "Never seen any like this, it's like whoever did this must of a lot of strength to tear off this poor chap's head," one of the officers said. "What could it be, some fort of animal?" Josh asked curiously. The chief shrugs not know what to think of it. As the chief walks away, Josh hunches over the victim as he pulls out a high tech scanner and start scanning the body wondering if the suspect left any prints. Just than a beep is coming from his communicator, "This is Sky Captain, over," he response. "I just received the prints, looks like any finger prints I seen before," the male voice stated. Josh walks away, "what do you think it is?" he wonders. There was a pause as a sound of keyboards being tapped, "I can't believe this," the male voice said surprised. "What is it?" Josh asked. "Sir it's best if you come check it for yourself," the male voice suggested. "Okay, Sky Captain over and out," Josh replied as that was the end of the conversation.

The camera zooms up from the ground as the decapitated body starts growing smaller until the screen shoots off into space as a mother ship was seen. "After so many years has passed, it's time to set our revenge on this retched beings and take back this planet," said a rough voice. "A rise for the general is coming for his arrival!" said another voice but more feminine. As the bridge door opens, a very broad tall alien with tentacle like dreads cascading down his back with a dark maroon armor with spikes attach to it, "General Credo, such an honor to join forces with you," said the rough voice. "Captain Zekzies, Captain Zola, what's the status report?" he demanded. "Well sir, we sent out a Chitauri lieutenant already scouting the planet, however one earthling spotted him and was dealt with," Captain Zola explain. "Very well done, sending a calling card that will show that we have arrived, get ready to deploy the Skrulls and wreck this earth," General Credo instructed. "For the Chitauri!" the entire bridge shouted in unison.

Up in the sky from earth behind a huge cloud was a high tech sky aircraft carrier on the side was a big wing logo with Sky Force in the middle. Inside the carrier, Sky Captain Josh St. Austin enters the bridge walking up to a man wearing a lab coat. "Professor Brendan?" he requested. The man turns to the captain and signaled his crew to continue on without him, "Ah captain I did some tests on the finger prints and you're not going to believe this," Brendan said showing him the results. Josh's eyes widen, "this can't be," he stated. "I'm afraid so captain," Brendan softens as the captain stood in shock. "But, that's in possible, they were destroyed, eighty years ago," Josh stated. "Well it appears there's still more out there," Brendan said. Josh looks out the window watching the clouds fly by the air craft carrier, "Is Project Sky Force, ready yet?" Josh asked. The professor looks at him with concern, "not yet sir, we haven't tested the prototype yet, it's too soon," Brendan said worried. "Well professor, this is the perfect time to test it out," Josh said. Josh walks out of the bridge passing by a huge window viewing the docking bay. "But sir we haven't figured out if they're any side effects," Brendan still unsure. "Need I remind you Brendan, that this alien race our grandparents had faced in their lives are not one to be taken lightly; who knows when they're coming and this is their calling card saying "they are coming"," Josh said agitated. As the two past the docking area, the camera shoots what's inside the docking bay as five different air vehicles being worked on; an airliner, a MiG 25 fighter jet, space shuttle, hunter chopper, and a plane chopper hybrid, each one with a different number on the side (numbers 1,2,3,4 and 5). "But sir, we still haven't picked the chosen five yet, none of these pilots in this air ship is qualified," Brendan explained. Josh opens a file showing five different pictures, "We have been monitoring their work these past few months now and with their specialties, I believe they have potential to start Project Sky Force," Josh explains.

The first file they look into was case #3521, also name Lieutenant Katrina Darrah, Katy for short. Five feet seven, with brown medium length hair in a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a blue fitted ribbed tank with a charcoal grey athletic tights. In the center of a training facility stands Katy in the middle with her eyes closed calmly inhales and exhales slowly. Just than a sound of an alarm goes off as target drones rose up from the floor. She opens her eyes wielding up two laser guns and fires left and right. Pretending light beams firing away like actual lasers, she dodges left and right, back flips and doing tons of acrobatic stunts as she shoots each target drones explodes. As she ran towards the last target drone. Just before the drone shoots, she flips over the target drone and shoots the drone as she lands gracefully facing away the drone as it explodes. "Practice round, complete," announces the computer.

She walks out of the training facility wiping her sweat with a towel and drink her water. Walking out of the facility with her matching jacket and duffel bag, she looks up noticing a group of men dressed in suit with a black SUV in the middle. She walks up to one of them, "Lieutenant Katrina Winston?" said the man in front of her. "Speaking?" she responds. "There is no time to explain, but you are needed at the Sky Force aircraft carrier, right this way," the man explains. No questions asked as she gets in the car and drove off from the facility.

The second file was case #4658, Lieutenant Ronald Weiss, Ron to his friends. "Woohoo! Yeah I'm at your tail Brett!" Ron exclaims. Ron and his co-pilot Brett were in a simulator practicing new battle tactics and maneuvers on a new jet design the headquarters had developed. Inside the simulator Ron locks on the target and fires, as the jet explodes and the simulation end. "Man Ron, again you have wrecked my jet," Brett whines. "Awe, do I have to call the whaambulance for you," Ron teased at his friend. Ron was standard height, standing at five feet ten with dirty blond buzz cut hair and green eyes. Ron was the top gunner in the air force and has just been promoted to Lieutenant few months ago. Just as he exits the simulation building with his friend, the similar black SUV drove up to the two. The general and a man dressed in a suit steps out from the vehicle, "Lieutenant Ronald Weiss?" the man asked. "General, um sorry I didn't quite get your name," Ron stated to the guy. "Sorry Ron, but there is no time, Sky Force is asking for you and I granted their permission, make us proud Lieutenant," the general said with pride. Ron nodded and steps into the vehicle followed by the suited man as they drove off leaving the general and Brett by the curve.

The third file was case #7568, Elisa Graham, a notorious hacker through the CIA. Whenever the CIA needs information from the enemy, she was the go to person to retrieve enough information as needed. It was during the night as Elisa climbing up a tall building located downtown of Marina Bay wearing a white leather cat suit with the CIA logo on her right shoulder. "Target is just one level up," said the person in her Bluetooth device in her ear. "Got it," Elisa responded. She took out a pen from her wrist and as she pushes the button, the pen turns to a rod. She puts the rod against the window as tiny like hook attaches the window and it rotates creating a circle on the window. Carefully she removes the glass on the floor as she gracefully enters the building. "I'm in," she responds in her Bluetooth device as she looks around for any source of movement. She walks out of the office heading towards the hallways to the left. She peeks her head out noticing two guards guarding the double door. "Now how am I going to get pass them," she asked the person contacting her, "there is an air vent right next to you, go through there and it will lead you to the secured room," the person instructed. She did as she was instructed to do with success as she crosses the room into the computer. "All right, time to do my magic," she said as she cracks her knuckles and her head as she starts hacking in the computer successfully retrieving the files in the computer. Just then the door opens and the two guards saw her, "put your hands up," said one of the guards. She then throw a lamp at one of them, taking out the hard drive, flips over the desk and dives off the desk knocking down the two guards and runs out the room. She took the stairs to go up the rooftops with success. Upon entering the rooftop, she saws the same suited man but this time with a black helicopter, "Miss Graham, you're being requested by Sky Force, please come with us," the man requested. "I think I would like to pass," she replied. "Then I guess you'll have to handle those guards behind you," he retorts sarcastically. She turns around and saw the guards from the floor she was currently at, "on second thought, I'll go," she said changing her mind as the helicopter flies away not before stunning the guards on the rooftop as the screen fades to black.

The fourth file case #6857, Lieutenant Ian Gomes had just stepped out from completing his astronaut training with ease, getting ready to launch in a few short months. "Great job today again Roberts," his co-pilot commented. "Ha thanks Rogers, but not well as you," Ian stated. "Hey man don't think like that, we all have our specialties, I'm sure you'll find yours," Roger said. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," he thanked as he went to the men's locker room to change to his civilian outfit. Once outside the space center, Ian walks out with his jacket with a large space center's name on the back and a small logo in front of his jacket. As he walks out the center, he saw a black SUV with a suited man stand next to the vehicle. "How can I help you?" he asked the man. "Are you Lieutenant Ian Roberts?" the man asked. He nods his head confirming, "So what's going on?" he asked. "We have no time but Sky Force has picked you to start Project Sky Force, please come with us," the man explains. Ian just hops in the car as the car drove away.

Back in the carrier, Josh standing in his office looking over the files, "Sir, you have a word?" Brendan asked as he came in the office. "Yes, come in," he responds. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," Brendan reported. Josh stood up arching his brow confused, "um Case # 1948, I'm afraid is unavailable," Brendan reports. "What? How's that possible?" Josh asked not believing the report. "It appears that Case #1948 was found dead," Brendan replied. "But how?" Josh asked confused. Brendan shows a new photo. Josh eyes widen as he couldn't believe in the picture. There in the picture was the man that was found dead near the forest, "What can we do sir?" Brendan asked worried. "We must carry on with Project Sky Force until something comes up," Josh explains. Brendan nods as he exits the office. Just than his communicator beeps, "This is Sky Captain, come in," he responds. "We have collected the four cases ready to be a boarded," a male voice explained. "Okay, I will meet you at the docking bay, Sky Captain over and out," Josh responded as he ended the communicator.

There in the docking bay, the four exit the helicopter; Katy Darrah, Ron Weiss, Elisa Graham and Ian Gomes as they look around the whole area of the air craft carrier amazed, "whoa, this place is magnificent," Ian stated. "Wow, someone must worth a fortune to have this carrier up in the sky," Elisa added. "Welcome to Sky Force, you four are chosen for Project Sky Force," Josh stated as the four looked at him. "Who are you?" Katy asked curiously. "I am Sky Captain Josh St. Austin, I am the captain of this aircraft carrier, the president granted me the permission to run project Sky Force," he explained. "St. Austin, as like Sky Captain Thomas St. Austin; you're his grandson?" Ron asked excitedly. Josh smiled, "why are we here?" Elisa wonders. "Earlier today, we received contact by a disturbing discovery, the Chitauri has come back to take back earth and from what I gather wants revenge," Josh explains. "But I thought your grandfather had eliminated the whole race?" Katy asked now confused. "Call it a calling card, but this morning an unknown attack on a citizen was found in the forest, some assumed it was a wild animal," Josh explained. "I heard about that, a man's head was ripped off from his body," Ian stated. "Unfortunately he was our fifth contact to join Project Sky Force," Josh stated as the four stood stunned. "Until then, follow me and welcome to Sky Force."


	2. Episode 2: Sky Force Red, Taking Flight!

Episode Two: Sky Force Red, Taking Flight!

Three weeks has passed since the four were selected for Project Sky force.

While the four had started their training, Brendan is still working on the final stage for Project Sky Force to be complete. Ever since the discovery of the supposedly red ranger's death, it's going to be hard to look for the replacement.

The four enters the bridge with Josh just coming back from the funeral of the supposedly red ranger giving their condolences to his family, "All right guys, change into your training gears and I'll meet you in the training room," Josh announced. "How much more training do we need, I mean didn't you select us because of our specialties in our fields?" Ron huffed never having to do such intense training before. "Oh Ron, we just started our training, we can't give up now," Katy recalls. "Yeah bro, don't be such a sour puss," Ian retorts receiving a punch on the shoulders by Ron. "Besides, you saw what this thing can do to a person, there are probably plenty of those things that the Chitauri maybe has; I guarantee you, with a lot of training, you will be successful," Josh explains. "What about our fifth member, since one been crossed off the chart," Elisa wonders as everyone else wonders the same thing. "Don't worry, we will find him, I have a feeling he's right under our noses," Josh replies. The four exits the bridge getting ready to start their training.

Down on ground level almost sun down, a woman just got off of work heading to her car parked alone in the parking lot. She hears movement behind her but saw no one as she looks behind her, "Hello, is-is anybody there?" the woman asked. She continues walking until she reached to her car. She heard a soda can rolling on the pavement still nothing as she searches around, "Guys, this is totally not funny, come on cut it out," she demands. She turns around and notice three figures standing a few feet away behind her. "Guys this is not funny," the woman exclaim terrified. Just than a figure behind the three figures dressed in a red suit and a mask appeared, "Hold it right there!" the man in the suit demanded. The three figures turned at the guy. "Who-who are you?" The woman asked terrified. "Call me the Red Fury," the man said as the screen fades to black allowing the opening theme comes on.

Red Fury did a series of flip including flipping backwards moving between the three figures as he lands in front of the lady, "you three better skit tattle, I won't hesitate to hurt you," he warns the figures. Just as the three figures take a few steps he turns to the woman, "get in your car and get out of her, now!" he told the woman. She mouths a "thank you" and did exactly he told her to do and drove off. "All right, time to kick your ass," he said cockily.

Red Fury starts off blocking every moves as he kicks one in front of him and one behind him. He jumps on one figure's should and flips backwards taking down the figure. He kicks with his left leg in three places on one figure; one at its stomach, chest and head. One last figure left with a weapon in its hand, "great just like all good guys, why must you always have to have a weapon and I don't?" he asked the figure sarcastically. Just as the figure launched itself at Red Fury, he dodges and does a donkey kick hitting the figure in the face follow by a front jump kick.

He was the one left standing as the three figures lays spread out on the ground as he ran to the other side of the parking lot.

Michael Brogdon just arrive home from a long day of job searching. He opens the door to his apartment, as a small black lab makes its cute bark running towards Michael, "*gasps* Data, there's my boy, whose a good boy, yes you are," Michael said baby talking to the black lab as it licks his face. He went to check his messages on his phone, "you have 1 unsaved voice message," the answering machine recalled. Michael went in his small kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water in the fridge listening to the message and filling Data's bowl, "Hello this message is for a Mr. Michael Brogdon, I've called to say congratulations; you're qualified for the position and would like to meet you, please be at this address tomorrow at eleven O'clock in the morning, welcome to Sky Force," a male voice announced. Michael starts doing a victory dance and looks down Data watching him curiously with its head cocked to the side, "You know boy, I can feel it; tomorrow is going to be something great," He said talking to the dog as it barks. Michael retreated to his room, turning in for the night.

Boarding the mother ship, General Credo along with Captain Zola and Captain Zekzies monitoring earth, "Such a beautiful sight," Captain Zola stated feeling smitten. "Puh, I say it's nothing but dirt, let's call it planet dirt," Captain Zekzies retorted. The bridge doors opens, a tall broad looking alien similar look to Zekzies and Credo, but skin is the color of red, "Lieutenant Kelrogg, at your service general," the red colored alien reports in a deep voice. "Great job in scaring these pathetic beings who taints this planet," he complimented. "I take pride in our race and we shall take back this planet from these filths," Kelrogg states. "Good, prepare to take some Skrulls with you and terrorize this planet," Captain Zekzies instructed Kelrogg. Kelrogg saluted and left the bridge, "ah, I can smell victory in the air," he replies. "Oh don't celebrate too soon yet dearie," Zola explained.

The next morning, Michael was running a little late as he finally arrived at Sky Force Hangar noticing a man standing by a black SUV. The man in the black suit looks up and sighs, "Oh thank heavens, you're late?" the man said. "I know, I know, I'm very sorry, had to drop my dog off to my brother's place…" Michael tries to explain. "No matter, now that you're here we shall be on our way, come I'll show you the shuttle," the man explained. Michael just stared at the guy for moment, "well, aren't you coming, you don't need me to hold your hand now do you?" the man teased. Michael snarled at the guy and starts following him. They walked up close to what looks like a sleek black state of the art air shuttle, "whoa, I'm piloting that?" Michael said bewildered. "Yeah, beauty isn't she, come I hope you can fly this thing as what you said in your resume," the man stated.

Michael had a flashback moment when he was just reaching his sixteen birthday. That year his late father taught him how to fly a plane, just like his father. "You're ready son?" His father asked. "I-I don't know dad, what if I screw up?" He asked worried. "If that's the case, then we'll crash; I believe in you son, and you should always believe in yourself; trust with your heart," His father advised. Later that year, he passed his flying test, earning his piloting license.

Michael snapped out of his trip to memory lane, "All right Mister Brogdon, take us off," the man simply said as he fastened his seat belt. Michael followed suit as he starts turning on the shuttle as it makes a very soft sleek sound similar to an airliner taking off. "All right, ready for takeoff," Michael reports as he starts taxiing the shuttle out the hangar bay to the drive way as it starts going faster, and fast enough for the shuttle to lift off from the ground as the shuttle starts to rise up further and further off the ground. "How far are we to the location?" Michael asked. "A few hours at best, where we're going, it's hard to find, so sit back and relax," the man said. There was an awkward silence between the two as Michael doesn't know what to say or start up a conversation, "So uh, do you have a name, besides being Agent Kay?" Michael asked sarcastically. The man chuckles, "It's Chip, Chip Anderson," the man replies.

Captain Zekzies met Kelrogg in the transporter getting ready to launch to earth once again, "This city is the first to take over, then take over the world," Zekzies explained. "These sad excuse of a weak species will become our slaves and treat them like animals," Kelrogg growls. Kelrogg stands in the center of the transporter and then disappears. "For the Chitauri!" Kelrogg shouted.

Michael wasn't sure how long they have been flying in the air, beginning to feel antsy, "This is becoming pointless, where is this sky aircraft carrier, there is nothing but clouds and the sky," He huffed feeling a tad bit agitated. Chip sighs, "You're not looking are you; you see that big cloud straight ahead?" Chip pointed out pointing a rather random cloud by itself in the sky. "We're not just going to have a sky aircraft carrier just hang in the sky, with just one look at this carrier, possible enemies will either try and take over it or destroy it," Chip explained. As they flew into the cloud, Michael was bewildered seeing such a sight as he saw the aircraft carrier right in front of them, "Michael Brogdon, welcome to Sky Force Headquarters," Chip announce with pride in his tone. The doors to the docking bay opens allowing them to enter and lands, "Unbelievable, you mean I'll be working here; wow, this is not a carrier, it's more like a fortress or even a sky station," he stated with excitement. Just as they landed, Josh and Brendan jogs up to Michael, "Ah, Michael Brogdon, welcome to Sky Force; I'm Sky Captain Joshua St. Austin and this is Professor Brendan Williams, I hope the flight here was a cake in the park?" Josh welcomed as both himself and Brendan shook Michael's hands, "Wow I can't believe this is where I work; this like being in those sci-fi movies," Michael stated. "I'm honored, now let's give you a tour to the place, this way Mr. Brogdon," Josh suggest. "If you don't mind, I prefer if you can call me Mike, Mister Johnson is my father," Mike pointed out. "That is fine by me as long as you call me Josh," Josh also suggest.

The three just finished the tour with Mike still feeling excited about being a part of the team. The four enters the bridge along with Brendan, "Ah, Mike I like you to introduce the team to help start Project Sky Force; this is Lieutenant Katy Darrah, Elisa Grahams, Lieutenant Ron Weiss and astronaut Lieutenant Ian Gomes, guys this is Mike Brogdon," Josh introduced. "What's project Sky Force?" Mike asked curiously. "Three weeks ago, are you familiar with the unidentified body they found in the woods?" Josh asked. "Yes, some poor guy must have been attacked by an animal or something, heard the guy's head was decapitated," Mike remembered. "The president of the United States and us only knows this nobody else, not even the leaders of the world know this; the Chitauri has return and try to take over the earth," Josh explained. "Chitauri, but I thought they were all destroyed, my grandfather always like to tell us how Sky Captain Thomas St. Austin and his team fought the alien race and it was victorious," Mike remembers. Just then he looks at Josh's name on his badge, "Wait, your grandfather is Sky Captain Thomas St. Austin, isn't it?" Mike asked. "That is why we were granted permission to start Project Sky Force, to form a group of five potential pilots with their own specialties of their fields," Josh explained. "But there is only four, what happened to the fifth?" Mike asked. All their faces softens, "The man that was found dead in the woods, was our fifth pilot," Josh finished. Just than the sound of an alarm went off alerting the whole bridge. "Josh, you might want to see this!" Brendan exclaimed. Josh, Mike and the other four watched the main screen.

Explosions, Kelrogg and the Skrulls were seen causing chaos in the city, "They're already attacking the city," Katy said. "Brendan, I think it's time," Josh pointed out. Brendan nods his head as he picks up a brief case. Josh, Mike and the other four surround the table. Brendan put the silver titanium brief case and opens it, "I finally just finished these today, I haven't tested them out yet, but this is the perfect opportunity to test drive these," Brendan explained as he turns the brief case revealing different designs of state of the art high tech gauntlets. Each gauntlets has different colors showing numbers from 1-5. Brendan only gives gauntlets 2, 3, 4 and 5 to the four, "these are your gauntlets, each one has the ability to shoot lasers, also when time gets tough, these will give you enhance suits to help aid the fight to save earth," Brendan explains. "Suits?" Ian confused. "You said enhanced suits, are you suggesting that us four are…" Katy recalls. Josh nods confirming on what Katy was trying to say, "I know it's been three weeks, but we have been monitoring on what you four are capable of; Brendan and I both know that we have chosen the best team to become the power rangers," Josh finished. "So the power rangers does exist, don't they?" Ron asked. "Wait, I want to help too, since I'm a part of this group, why can't I help?" Mike stated. "You weren't selected to be a part of project Sky Force, we hired you to be able to fly the shuttle, and only the shuttle," Josh stated. "Now you guys go now, the city needs your help," Josh said. Mike and the four reached to docking bay getting into the shuttle as Josh watch the five leaving the carrier, "Josh, we have a bit of a situation," Brendan stated. Josh turned to Brendan, "We have picked up a possible new candidate for Sky Force 1," Brendan explained. Brendan played a video clip that he found in the internet and saw the Red Fury in action fighting four Skrulls on his own.

Mike and the Rangers had made it to ground level as each one exits the shuttle, "No Mike you have to stay and watch the shuttle, we don't want anything to happen with the shuttle," Ron explained. "But, I want to help," Mike admitted. "We know you want to, but the only way to help is if you find a safe place and hide, we'll call you until the close is clear," Elisa suggested. Mike sighed watching the four running away until an idea came up in his head.

Few miles away, the four had made it to an abandon warehouse, sneaking a peak behind the corner saw Kelrogg and the Skrulls gathering the citizens, "You guys ready?" Ron asked as she sets on her gauntlet followed by everybody else. "Ah, weaklings, we feel that you all will be great as being our slaves, we'll treat you like how animals are supposed to be treated," Kelrogg explained. "No one will make a slave out of anybody!" Ian shouted. Kelrogg looks up and saw the four walking towards with their gauntlets set to fire. "Don't tell me you four thinks you have a chance to defeat me?" Kelrogg mocked almost joking at the four. The four shoots from their gauntlets as lasers hits 4 foot soldiers in the chest knocking them down, "Don't say we didn't warn you," Ian retorted. "Skrulls, attack!" Kelrogg commanded as the foot soldiers rush to the four. "Whoa, there's too many of them," Elisa stated. "What are we going to do?" Katy asked. "How about we add one more to the party?" a voice suggested. The four looks up and incomes Red Fury joining in with the four, "who are you?" Katy asked. "Call me Red Fury," Red Fury he introduced himself.

Up in the aircraft carrier Brendan manage to view the inside of the abandon warehouse, "Katy I am sending in the fifth gauntlet down make sure to give it to Red Fury," Josh explained. Josh looks at Brendan giving him the okay as he puts the gauntlet in a small transporter, "One sky force 1 gauntlet, coming right up," Brendan recalls. The gauntlet shoots out like a torpedo as it comes rushing down to ground level.

"Incoming package," Ron stated. As Katy grabs the gauntlet, she gave it to Red Fury, "okay, let's see what this baby can do," Red Fury suggested as the four follows Red Fury head on against the Skrulls as he puts on the gauntlet.

Red Fury dodges two foot soldiers follow by clotheslining two next foot soldier. He shoots one then two foot soldiers with his gauntlet. He kicks one foot soldier on the chest and then shoots it. As one Skrull coming into punch Red Fury, he blocks all of the foot soldier's moves, as it kicks he kicks at the same time and then shots it.

Katy flips over one foot soldier follow by shooting three in front of her. She does a bicycle kick and then a backflip kick as her foot connects to the foot soldier's chin while shooting two more foot soldiers coming at her, "wow, this is amazing, it's like these gauntlets has given us like an adrenaline boost or something!" Katy exclaim.

"I know right, this is awesome!" Elisa agrees as she ducks from a punch and kicks the foot soldier in front of her. She saw seven more Skrulls coming at her as she shot seven times as each one were shot down. Elisa ran up to a foot soldier but does a baseball slide as she shot the foot soldier on the chest.

"I got your back bro," Ian shouted as Ian and Ron were back to back shooting each Skrulls coming from different directions. Ron clothesline one follow by a hip toss to another as he shot both foot soldiers that was on the ground. Ian ducks and blocks a punch and then punches the foot soldier in the face. Then shot three more coming at him.

The five regroups as few more Wave of Skrulls coming towards them, "I don't think I have enough energy for this many," Ron worries. "Rangers, this is sky captain," Josh announced. "Loud and clear sky captain," Elisa responds. "Rangers, it's time to take it to the next level, repeat after me; gauntlets accelerate, sky force activate," Josh explains. Red Fury and the other four nodded, "Let's take it to the skies guys, its morphin time!" Red Fury suggested. Red Fury stands in the middle with Ian and Ron stand on each side follow by Katy on Ron's side and Elisa on Ian's side. All in sync with each other, they raised their hands on the left side rotating to the right, "gauntlets accelerate, sky force activate!" they called out just as they form an "X" shape with their arms as the gem on their gauntlets lights up. In a flash the five is transforming into their power ranger suits.

In the morphin sequence, small little nanobytes moving up on Red Fury's arm as the suit is turning into a red and white suit with gold and blue trimmings and his mask changed into a helmet with wings on the side of the helmet with the number 1 implanted on the top part of the helmet in gold color as his transformation complete, "Sky force ranger 1, red!" Red Fury stated as his transformation was complete. Ian and Ron's transformation was the same transformation as the Red Fury's transformation, "Sky force ranger 2, green!" Ian stated as his transformation is complete follow by Ron's, "Sky force ranger 3, black!" The last two was Katy and Elisa's transformation, "Sky force ranger 4, blue!" Katy stated as her transformation is complete, "Sky force ranger 5, white!" Elisa stated as her transformation is complete. They have revealed their ranger suits standing in a straight line in orderly fashion, "Coming down from the clouds, by the force of the airliner, I am the red sky force ranger!" Red Fury introduced himself as he poses. "Blasting off from high speed, by the force of the fighter jet, I am the green sky force ranger!" Ian stated as he poses. "Blasting off from the moon, by the force of the shuttle, I am the black sky force ranger!" Ron stated as he poses. "Hovering from the sky, by the force of the hunter chopper, I am the blue sky force ranger!" Katy stated as she poses. "Also hovering from the sky, by the force of the hybrid rotor copter, I am the white sky force ranger!" Elisa stated as she poses. "Taking off in flight, we're the power rangers sky force!" they shouted in unison as five jets passes them with different colors of smoke behind them. The civilians was cheering with relief.

"Let's show these Shih Tzu what we can do!" Ron shouted. "How dare you mock our name, seize them!" Kelrogg growls. "Let's show these assholes who we're made of!" Red Fury retorts. "Right!" the four replied.

Katy flips in the middle of a group of Skrulls and shoots with her gauntlets, "I got a better idea," she suggested as two gun like blades appears in her hands as she poses with them. "Awesome sauce, all right big boys come and get me!" she retorts. One by one she slashes passing foot soldiers follow by shooting at another batch of incoming foot soldiers. She ran up to a wall and flips over the foot soldiers that was chasing her as she shoots them.

Elisa does a series of back flips follow by a last air back flip as a shield appears on her right arm, "Time to whip you guys into shape," she retorts. She pounds one Skrull with her shield and kicks it follow by shooting the foot soldier with her gauntlet. She threw her shield like a Frisbee as the shield spins around hitting incoming foot soldiers. While her shield soaring in the air, she reveals the blade from the gauntlet and start slashing left and right. The shield returns to her in her arm just in time to block from the foot soldiers laser beams. She starts running and then throws her shield to the ground face down and starts sliding with her shield as she fires away with her gauntlet.

Ron swings a long gravity hammer follows by pummeling the ground as a wave of dirt hits a group of Skrulls. He slashes with the gravity hammer left and right as sparks coming out of each foot soldier's body, "Ron behind you!" Ian warns Ron. As Ron rolls out of the way, Ian fires his laser rifle at one foot soldier.

Red Fury was one on one with Kelrogg fighting with his gun blade, similar to Katy's gun blade only the blade is longer. Along the way Red Fury slashes each Skrulls trying to intervene. He shoots three foot soldiers from his gun blade follow by another slashing left and right with another two foot soldiers.

Elisa threw her shield at Kelrogg landing a hit square on his chest as he stumbles. Katy and Ian jumps in the air as Ian shooting his laser rifle and Katy shooting from her two gun blades. Ron and Red Fury finishes off by slashing Kelrogg with their weapons, "this can't be happening, I am not being defeated by puny pathetic beings such as you!" Kelrogg growls. "Guys let's combine our weapons!" Red Fury commands.

Ron's gravity hammer hooks onto Ian's laser rifle as the hand of Ron's hammer rotates. Katy's two gun blades connects on both sides of Ron's gravity hammer. The handle of Red Fury's gun blade folds inside as it attaches onto Ron's gravity hammer. Last Elisa's shield attack at the bottom now at the front of the hammer, "weapon combination complete; mega blaster online!" The five shouts in unison. Kelrogg stumbles watching such huge weapon in front of him. "Fire!" the five said as a huge wave of energy beam came out and hit Kelrogg. "No this can't be happening; forgive me lord Credo!" Kelrogg cries out as he falls on the ground and explodes, "All right, we did everyone!" Katy said excitedly. The four turned around noticing Red Fury was missing, "where did he go?" Ron asked confused.

Up in the mother ship General Credo, Lieutenant Zola and Zekzies watched as Kelrogg being defeated by the power rangers, "So, this force is to be reckoned with, don't worry we will get you back," General Credo said as the screen fades.

Back at Sky Force Headquarters, "wow that was intense," Ian stated. "But you know what, it's worth it; we have something that the enemy doesn't have," Ron explained. Just then both Brendan and Josh enters the lobby with the rest celebrating, "excellent job you four, you did us proud," Josh admitted. "What about Red Fury, I mean he just disappeared after we defeated that huge brute," Elisa mentions. "Well, we all know that he is on our side at least," Brendan admits. "That is true, until then, to the power rangers," Josh toast as he raised his glass. "To the power rangers!" they all exclaimed.

Down on the ground in Michael's apartment, he opens his backpack and reveals the fifth gauntlet as a flashback of the fight he just joined with the others as he smiled to himself. He looks over at Data and bring his finger to his lips shushing the dog as if he knows his secret, "This secret is between us Data," he said as the screen fades to black.


	3. Episode 3: The Unveil of the Red Fury

Episode Three: The Unveil of Red Fury

It was during the evening in downtown Eiline.

On top on the roof of a public parking garage, a small group of Skrulls along with an Elite Skrull setting up what looks like a frequency disruptor device allowing all electricity of the city to go haywire. Up above in the sky the air shuttle hovers about a few feet over the small group in complete stealth, "Rangers get ready to deploy," Chip said. The shuttle door opens, "okay here's the plan, Ian, Robert and Katy will try to distract while Elisa try hacking into that frequency disrupter device and shut it down," Josh explain in their Bluetooth. "This is a cake in the park, just keep them busy while I work my magic," Elisa recalls. "Red Fury is on his way, he said he'll give the signal," Josh stated. Just as Red Fury's name was mentioned, he showed up just in time as he starts firing away with his gauntlets, "that must be the signal, let's go!" Katy said. One by one they jumped out of the shuttle as each foot soldiers breaks their fall, "It's the rangers, get them!" The Elite foot soldier commanded as a few more appears.

Katy lands on top of one foot soldier as she rolls away now firing at two more. Katy does a move where she walks up on the foot soldier, flips backwards, and kicks it on its chest. She runs to two foot soldiers, but slides under them dodging what appears the foot soldiers tried to clothesline her as she spins on her knees firing her gauntlet twice as they were hit, "Coast is clear here," she stated as she got up to help with the others.

Elisa lands on the elite foot soldier's shoulders, knocks it on the head, rolls forward taking down the foot soldier with her, and kicks it on the mid-section. She got up and went to the frequency disruptor device, "all right guys I'm going to try and shut this baby off," she stated. "We'll back you up Elisa," Ian responds.

Red Fury jumps in the air and does a scissors kick as he twist his body bringing down a foot soldier. He does a back flip, follow by firing his gauntlet at an incoming group of foot soldiers. One foot soldier grabbed him from behind and pulls his mask off as another foot soldier running towards them. He knocks his head back at the foot soldier behind him, lifts his legs and twist his body as two foot soldiers were brought down as he caught himself as he kneeled.

Ian and Ron were protecting Elisa as she hacks into the device as they both shoots with their gauntlets at incoming foot soldiers. Ron punches left, ducks, kicks at his right, and then slices both left and right with his gauntlet. Ian and Ron nods at each other as they grabbed each other's forearms and does a series of butterfly kicks as each passing foot soldiers were kicked.

Elisa claps with excitement, "ha, I got in, hijacking the disruptor device now," she stated. In the computer screen, it now shows a clock ticking away, "let's move guys we have 20 seconds," she states as she runs away from the disruptor device as the group follows along. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" the computer says.

The device now starts to spark and explodes as the rangers were blown a few feet away, "Everybody okay?" Elisa coughs. "Fine over here," Katy winces. "Whoa nelly, that sure stings," Ron stated. "All in a day's work my dear Watson," Ian joked but then winces. Red Fury stands up with his back facing towards the other, "You okay Red Fury?" Elisa said. He turns his head around revealing himself, "Mike?" Katy asked bewildered. The group looked on in shock having to find whose Red Fury as the screen fades to black allowing the show theme to come on.

Up in headquarters, Josh was pacing back and forth while Mike stands on the other side of Josh's desk while the rest of the rangers stands on the left, "what were you thinking, do you have any idea what your actions have caused!" Josh exclaimed furiously. "Look I'm sorry for not telling all of you, but you told me before that I was only the hired help; I can't just stand here do nothing and I proved myself that I can be a part of the team," Mike stated. Josh slams his fist on the desk, "That is not your decision to make," he snapped. "Look Josh, he's got a point, without his help we wouldn't be as successful," Katy butted in. "Stay out of this Katy, it's not of your concern," Josh said. Josh turns to look at Mike, "Turn in the gauntlet to Brendan after you leave, you are no longer working with us," Josh said finalizing his decision. The four was shock, "but sir, you can't be serious," Ron said. Josh glared at the four, "you four are dismissed." They nod their heads and exits the office follow by Mike. Mike turned and looked at Josh, "You know, as much as it pains me to say this, but think about eighty years ago where everyone doubted your grandfather for his ability to help defeat the Chitauri and now here you are; doing the exact same thing," he said his final word as he left the office. Josh slams his fist again against the desk. Mike enters the bridge finding Brendan in his station of the bridge, "Here," Mike simply said setting down the gauntlet in front of Brendan and walks out the bridge. As Mike walks up to the shuttle, he saw all four waiting for him, "Look guys I want to apologize for my actions," he stated. "You have nothing to apologize about, I don't know what is going on with Josh but we'll try to make him understand," Ian said reassuringly. "Thanks, but I don't think that's possible," he said as he steps in the shuttle leaving the aircraft carrier.

Up in space inside the mother ship, General Credo becoming furious, "why is it taking this long to destroy this city," he stated. "It's those power rangers, they've cause so many interruptions in our plans," Captain Zekzies responds roughly. "I think I have the perfect plan that will stop the rangers at their footsteps," Captain Zola explains as the screen fades to black.

In the middle of the day, Mike sitting in his living room apartment slumped in his couch with Data on his lap surfing the channel on his television, "man Data this sucks, I only wanted to help; now what am I supposed to do now?" he wonders. Having flashback of the events that happen two days ago, having to fight alongside with the other four, "Stupid me, even my identity has been found," Mike stated frustrated in himself. He looked over at Data and just pets it, "don't worry boy, something will come up." He got up from the couch and head up to the rooftop where he normally practice.

The bridge opens revealing a new lieutenant walking in the middle of the bridge, "Talan reporting for duty sir," said a much leaner Chitauri. Captain Zola circles around him sizing him up, "ah yes, we have a task for you; the first portion of the plan is to get rid of the rangers," she explained. "And what about the other part of the plan?" he asked. "Don't worry about that just yet, now go bring a few Skrulls with you," Zola suggested. Talan salutes and then left the bridge.

Brendan and Elisa both enters Josh's office, "sir we need to talk," Elisa confronted. Josh reading some files, "what about Ms. Grahams?" Josh firmly asked. Brendan and Elisa looks at each other, "look Josh, I know you mean well, but maybe you were a bit irrational," Brendan pointed out. Josh closes the folder, "oh have I, mind explain to me why you have thought of this," he tested. "First of all sir, Mike is right; what's wrong with him helping us, you and Professor Willams have been searching for someone to be the red ranger, Mike happens to be a qualified candidate; you seen him in videos and just saw him fight with us not so long ago," Elisa explains. "What don't you see that we see differently than you?" Brendan wonders. "First of all he took a high tech device without our consent, and he disobeyed my order," Josh recalled. "But sir, when you saw him as Red Fury, you saw something in him; and technically it was your decision to give him the gauntlet," Elisa said in despite. "Ms. Towers that will be enough of you, you are dismissed," Josh commands. Elisa looks at Brendan and leaves the office. Brendan had enough as he puts his pad on the desk, "what the hell has gotten into you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Josh wonders. "Don't you see the group is giving reason why we should consider Mike joining the team; and here you are dismissing their recommendations," Brendan explains. "Please professor, entertain me with more elaborate reasons," Josh said. Brendan had enough, "that's it, you listen to me you bastard, look at what you're doing; you are like them," Brendan added. Josh cocked his head to the side confused, "Here you are becoming like those pricks who laughs at someone that doesn't look like they are cut out to be a part of something great; I see it we're the only defense team right now and I say we need all the help we can get; Mike reminds us of that one man who defeated the Chitauri eighty years ago; he's way more experience than the four I must admit," Brendan explains. Josh sighs finally giving in, "look Josh I know you mean well and we understand that this is putting a lot of pressure on everybody; but you're not alone, you have created a team that will win this fight, you have me, the rangers and Mike; it's your move," Brendan added before he left Josh's office as the screen fades to black.

Close to the pier, Talan and a few Skrulls has appear and starts attacking, "oh rangers, where are you, you little pests," Talan called out. Policemen have arrived shooting at Talan but didn't budge him at all, "your weapons are no match for us; let me demonstrate," He said. He aims his assault rifle and aim at the policemen shooting at the police cars.

Josh and the rangers enters the bridge, "Brendan status report," he said. Brendan pressed the viewing button as the screen showed Talan at the pier, "they're attacking at the pier, you guys go now," Brendan commands. The four nodded and ran out to get ready to deploy, "sir what are you thinking?" Brendan wonders. Josh looks at him and then the only one gauntlet left, "I'll be back you're in charge until I get back," he explains grabbing the gauntlet exiting the bridge. Brendan looks back at the viewing screen couldn't help but smile a bit. Josh met up with the four at the shuttle, "sir?" Chip wonders. "First I need you to drop off the rangers, and drop me to one location; I need to pay a little visit to our friend," he explained. The shuttle lifts off exiting the docking bay heading to ground level.

On the rooftop, Mike was doing all combinations of moves. Kicking, punching, flipping, and also using a wooden sword he made as he parries and slices in the air. Josh opens the door to the rooftop spotted Mike. He waits for him to finish as he stand up against the wall with arms folding. He watches every movement from Mike knowing full well that Mike had been taught very well. Mike had finished standing straight up as he spotted Josh, "what are you doing here?" Mike said in staggered breath. Josh walks up to him, "I think I owe you an apology," he started. Mike cocked his head to the side, "The team has made some valid points and I stand corrected," he explained. Mike picked up a towel to wipe himself and drink from his water bottle, "Mike I want you to join us, but not as Red Fury, just as yourself," Josh offered. Mike look into Josh's eyes to see if he wasn't lying, "well, it's kind of too late for Red Fury, because you guys already know who he is," Mike said as a matter of fact. Josh opens the brief case that he was holding as he showed the gauntlet to Mike, "welcome officially to Sky Force, you are Sky Force Ranger 1, Red," Josh announced. Mike took the gauntlet and put it back on his forearm, "thank you sir," he said as the screen fades to black.

The rangers at the pier wasn't have as much luck as Talan had just finished hitting the rangers with his assault rifle, "now this will be the end of the power rangers!" Talan exclaimed. Just then Talan was hit by a laser beam send him flying, "who did that?" he wonders. At the distance pass the other rangers, Mike was running up to the pier joining the others, "sorry guys I'm late," he said. The rest regroups with him, "glad to have you back buddy," Ron commented with a pat on Mike's shoulder. "We'll celebrate later, but first we must take care of this fool over here," Ian explained. The four moved aside as Mike stands in the middle. "It's morphin time!" Mike called out. He raised his forearm on the left side rotating to the right, "gauntlets accelerate, sky force activate!" he called out just as they form an "X" shape with his arms as the gem on his gauntlet lights up. In a flash Mike is transforming into his suit as the screen was showing his original transformation without the Red Fury costume, "Sky force ranger 1, red!" Mike stated as his transformation was complete.

The five have reunited as they stand once again in a straight line in orderly fashion, "Coming down from the clouds, by the force of the airliner, I am the red sky force ranger!" Mike reintroduced himself as he poses. "Blasting off from high speed, by the force of the fighter jet, I am the green sky force ranger!" Ian stated as he poses. "Blasting off from the moon, by the force of the shuttle, I am the black sky force ranger!" Ron stated as he poses. "Hovering from the sky, by the force of the hunter chopper, I am the blue sky force ranger!" Katy stated as she poses. "Also hovering from the sky, by the force of the hybrid rotor copter, I am the white sky force ranger!" Elisa stated as she poses. "Taking off in flight, we're the power rangers, sky force!" they shouted in unison as five jets passes them with different colors of smoke behind them, "Let's show this bozo who he's dealing with," Mike suggested as their weapons appears charging at Talan.

Mike started off by fighting Talan with his sword slashing left and right as he makes a direct hit on Talan. Just as Talan fires his rifle, Mike does a series of back flips dodging as he jumps in the air and shoots Talan with his gun sword.

Elisa and Katy both charged at Talan at the same time. Katy slices with her two gun blades follow by a spin move slashing Talan. Elisa pounds Talan with her shield having a huge impact on him.

Ron swings his gravity hammer hitting Talan successfully as he pummels the ground send Talan to fly a few feet away. Ian flips over firing his rifle at Talan as he landed.

"All right rangers, let's combined our weapons!" Mike suggested. The combining of the weapons was seen regularly as Mike stands in the middle again and the others on each side, ""weapon combination complete; sky force mega blaster online!" The five shouts in unison. Talan stumbles watching such huge weapon in front of him. "Fire!" the five said as a huge wave of energy beam came out and hit Talan, "No this can't be happening," Talan calls out as he fell on the ground.

Up in the mother ship, "this is not over yet rangers, time to go to plan B," Captain Zola said. She walks over to her console as she lifts up a box and pushes a button. Two huge cannons appears as lasers shot out aiming down the earth as Talan and five Skrulls grew up giant size, "whoa, there is no way we can defeat them!" Ian exclaimed. "Rangers, this is sky captain speaking," Josh called out. "Yes sky captain," Mike respond. "It is time to use your air vehicles, sending the shuttle now," Josh explained. The rangers jumps in the air in time to jump in the shuttle as they were flown to the aircraft carrier.

Upon entering the docking bay, the rangers went to their respected air vehicles. The sight of the air vehicles, "Sky Force Airliner, online," Mike reported out as platforms raising the plane to the driveway. Ian enters his air vehicle as he follow suit, "Sky Force Jet, online," he reported out as his air vehicle to was sent up to the drive way. Ron's turn to enter his vehicle, "Sky Force space shuttle, online," he reported as his vehicle was sent to the drive way. The only two vehicles left, as Katy and Elisa hopped into their air vehicles, "Sky Force hunter chopper, online," Katy Reported. "Sky Force motor copter, online," Elisa also reported. Their vehicles lifts off and exits the docking bay. "All right ready for takeoff," Mike said. All three vehicles starts going fast on the drive way as they were lifted of the aircraft carrier.

Katy zooms down firing her machine gun from her zord firing at the Skrulls, "take that suckers!" she exclaims. Ian flew in as he releases two missiles as the missiles made a direct hit as two foot soldiers explodes and also shoots two more with his machine guns.

The airliner's spinner's spins so fast that four huge laser beams hits Talan, "all right this could come in handy," Mike said excitedly. "Rangers this is sky captain, Brendan have something to say," Josh mentions. "Yes professor?" Mike wonders. "Your vehicles can form a giant robot forming the sky guard megazord, sending you your megazord keys now," Brendan explains. Each rangers received the key, "all right rangers, let's form the megazord," Mike calls out. "Initiating interlocks," Elisa called out. "Connecting code keys," they said in unison.

The airliner was in the middle with the shuttle and jet almost behind the airliner and the two choppers on the upper side. The top part of the airliner splits in half as it becomes the shoulder pads as arms comes out form the shoulder pads as it forms into the torso. The two chopper both forms the arms as hands comes out from under the driver seats. The top parts of the shuttle and the jet shifts up as they were the legs. All the zords connected to each other. Finally the air shuttle reveals a head as it attaches on the torso, "Sky Guard Megazord, online!" the rangers said in unison.

Inside the megazord their cockpits isn't what to be expected. Instead each one is in the center of the torso of the zord each having a sphere like cockpit with similar seats to a jet, "whoa this is neat," Katy commented. "All right everyone let's teach this asshole what we can do," Mike added. The zord comes flying down as it shoots from the hunter chopper's gun as Talan falls down. The zord kicks, punches and blocks every move.

"I can't be defeated by this machine," Talan said. The other chopper forms it propeller into a blade as the megazord slashes left and right, "time to end this!" Mike called out. The zord flies up in the air and dashes down to Talan as the zord sliced Talan, "no forgive me general Credo," Talan cries out as he fell and explodes.

Up in the mother ship, "this can't be happening, this won't be the last power rangers," General Credo growls as he left the bridge.

The rangers have enters the bridge with Mike at the end, "wow that was so cool, now we have even more advance tools to help us defeat the Chitauri," Katy exclaim. "Thanks to Mike," Ron mentioned. "Yes I agree, without Mike here, we wouldn't be able to form the megazord," Josh added. Josh walks up to Mike holding a jacket and a wing badge, "Michael Brogdon, welcome to Sky Force officially," he announced. The four hovers over him and hugging him as the screen fades to black.


	4. Episode 4: Mind is quicker than the Eye

Episode 4: The Mind is quicker than the Eye

Mike's eyes were shut as if in concentration waiting for an attack to happen.

Standing in the center of the training room with the others surrounding him preparing to make their move. Just as Ian and Ron made the first move, Mike maneuvered himself to block every punches and kicks from the two. Then Katy and Elisa joined in but their moves were blocked as well. Each ranger has a vest on with what looks like a targets on their chest. With their gauntlets switched to safety mode, they are able to shoot each other with stun pallets so as if they were shot. Mike jumps in the air shooting the targets on Ian and Ron's vest follow by Katy and Elisa's vest. Above them, Josh and Brendan was observing the rangers training, "very impressive," Josh stated. "Won't you look at that; such speed," Brendan also commented.

The rangers have complete their training as they start leaving the training room, Mike was left behind gathering his stuff, "I must say you have some very good moves in here," Josh interrupted. Mike looks up and saw Josh walking up to him, "Uh thanks, it's a gift," Mike chuckled. Both Josh and Mike left the training room as they continued walking to the quarters, "To be honest, I never seen anyone with such style like yours; how long you been training?" Josh wonders. "I guess since the Chitauri showed up, I knew that incident in the forest wasn't no animal attack; and also my father had me take classes when I was young, I just happen to start training myself," Mike explain. "And that is how Red Fury came around," Josh stated. Mike just nodded, "The police would arrive too late and by the time they get there, a person would have been dead already; well you already saw what they are capable of," Mike said truthfully. Josh nodded with agreement as the two were silent for a moment and then he smirks, "It definitely shows when you're fighting; my question is how are you able to predict what the target will do before the target attacks?" Josh asked curiously. Mike shrugs, "like I said it's a gift I guess; but all I know is, I just try to close all of my senses, I let my mind be my guide," Mike explain. "So technically, you wait for some kind of frequency wave or movement," Josh insisted. Mike simply nods agreeing Josh's answer, "Very impressive," Josh said with a grin. Mike couldn't help but feel great about himself.

Up in General Credo's ship, the bridge door opens and a new lieutenant appears, "Lieutenant Folex reporting for duty sir," a tall lean Chitauri reported. "I want you to find those rangers and eliminate them," Captain Zeksies commands. "With my speed they won't know what hit them," Folex stated as the screen fades to black allowing the opening theme of the show to come on.

The rangers were looking outside now that the aircraft carrier is now sailing through the Pacific Ocean. Up on the bridge Brendan hears a beeping noise, "Josh, we are receiving a message; coming on screen now," he reported. Josh looks up in time for the message appearing on screen, "This is Sky Captain," Josh response. A man in a business suit appeared on screen, "Hello Sky Captain, this is the President, do you have a minute?" the man on screen asked. "Yes sir, we're just patrolling the ocean as of now," Josh reports. "Ah good, however that is not why I'm contacting you; I will be in town and the city and I would like to meet your team in a banquet the city is hosting this evening," the President explains. "We would be honored sir; we'll see you then this evening, Sky Captain out," Josh replied as the screen went offline. "Brendan, contact the rangers and have them meet here," Josh commanded as he left the bridge for a second. Brendan went to the intercom, "Rangers, please report to the bridge; Sky Captain has important news to share," Brendan explains. Just as Josh returned shortly, the rangers enters the bridge, "What's wrong Josh, another Chitauri attack?" Mike asked in full alert. Josh nod his head with disagreement, "Negative, actually we called you here because we are invited," Josh started. "Invited, for what?" Ron wonders curiously. "Well the president of the United States will be in town; the city is hosting a banquet and they would like to meet the team this evening," Josh explains. All the rangers were speechless but also excited, "Wow, we get to meet the president, this is so cool," Ian stated excitedly. "All right then rangers, report back at 0600 hours at the docking bay; oh and dress to impress," Josh announces. "Yes sir," the rangers said all together and leaves the bridge.

Back in General Credo's ship, the ship manage to pick up the information from a news announcement broadcasting, "Hmm interesting, this leader of this land is requesting the rangers to meet at this grandeur of a feast; Folex your target is to crash this celebration," Captain Zeksies explains. "It shall be done, a perfect trap to eliminate the rangers," Folex laughs as he left the bridge.

Later that evening at 0800 hours, Josh, Brendan and the rangers, dressed in their finest garments as they exit their vehicle. Katy was wearing a simple cerulean blue short cocktail dress with just a tad bit high from her knees. Similar to Katy, Elisa was wearing a white form fitting cocktail dress that situates her figure nicely. Mike, Ian and Ron is wearing similar black dress pants and sports coat but each have different colored shirts; Mike wearing red, Ian is wearing green and Ron is wearing black, "I'm so nervous, I don't want to make a fool of myself," Elisa blushed. "Nah you'll be find, just be yourself," Brendan replied reassuring her receiving a smile from Elisa. The group made it inside the building entering the banquet hall. Just outside across from the location of the banquet, Folex appeared looking as if he won something, "perfect," he said.

It was later in the evening and everyone in the building is at their assigned seats and enjoying their meals as the president walks up on stage. Everyone starts to clap, "Good evening, I would like to express my gratitude and thank you all for coming at this historic moment; just a month ago as you all know that we have encountered our ancestor's enemies that arrived eighty years ago and now this century we are gladly to inform that we now have a chance to get rid of this race once and for all; ladies and gentleman I am proudly like to introduce to you; Sky Captain Joshua St. Austin and his team; Project Sky Force," the President announced. The lights spotted Josh, Brendan and the rangers sitting close to the stage, the whole table stood up and wave to the public. The whole room ignited with cheers, and whistles, "wow this is amazing," Katy said. Just then, the back doors open and Folex came walking in with Skrulls in tow, "Awe, there's a celebration and I'm not invited; how rude of you," Folex retorts sarcastically. The whole room gasp and screamed, "Ugh, why did they have to choose now to attack?" Ian asked rhetorically. The whole room erupted trying to exit, "Everyone please remain calm and exit the room immediately," Josh tries to calm everyone, but failed. "Yes, yes, scream and run puny insects; Skrulls attack the rangers" Folex said sarcastically. The rangers managed to step on stage ready to fight.

Elisa was cornered by a group of the foot soldiers, "This is just what I need, wearing a form fitting dress in a fight," Elisa said. Mike came in time as he tackles one foot soldier, "Oh thank god you arrive, I can't fight in this dress," Elisa stated. Mike suddenly had an idea, "Care to dance?" Mike asked. Elisa shuck off her heels and grabs Mike's hand as they start to dance. The dance style they choose was between salsa and fox trot. Mike could easily maneuver Elisa as she twist and twirl. As they were dancing, with success, they managed to hit each foot soldier coming at them, "I'm going to toss you in the air," Mike suggested. Elisa nods her head as Mike lift her up in the air. While in the air while flipping, Elisa managed to fire her gauntlet shooting at passing foot soldiers, while Mike punch and kicks each passing foot soldier. Right on time Elisa fell, but Mike caught her in his arms as the foot soldiers around them were knocked out.

Unlike Elisa, Katy's dress is loose enough so she could easily maneuver in her dress. She also shuck off her heels ready to fight, "Let's get ready to rumble," she said. She does a bicycle kick follow be ducking as a foot soldier tried to clothesline her. She walks up on a foot soldier and while flipping over she hits the foot soldier on its chest. While she did a butterfly kick at one foot soldier, she fired her gauntlets at 3 more incoming foot soldiers. A Skrull managed to grab Katy's arms so she was unable to block. Luckily, in order to break out of the hold, she does a sideways flip allowing her to get out of the hold and knock out an incoming foot soldier as she flips over the foot soldier that was holding her.

Ian jumps on stage and then flips backwards so he wouldn't be trapped from a group of Skrulls. Instead of firing with his gauntlet, he slashes left and right using the blade from his gauntlet. Ian walks up on a chair and let it fall back and landed on a foot soldiers foot. The foot soldier was unable to break free since Ian is on the chair and he slashes the foot soldier. Then he switches from blade mode to blaster mode as he shoots four incoming foot soldiers.

Ron grabs a Skrull's arms and start punching the foot soldier with its own hands, "why you're hitting yourself; why you're hitting yourself?" he joked. He grabs a table cloth while all the plates, and glasses still remain the same spot, he turns and saw one foot soldier coming at him, "Toro, Toro!" he exclaims as he waves the table cloth. The foot soldier missed as Ron maneuvered the table cloth like a Matador does as the foot soldier smashed on the table, "OLE!" he yelled. Ron blocks one Skrull's attack by grabbing its arms, pulling it towards him and clotheslining the foot soldier. He turns and fires his gauntlet shooting at five incoming foot soldiers, "Nighty night," he retorts.

More Skrulls coming at the rangers along with Folex, "These are just too much, let's do it guys," Mike insisted. All in sync with each other, they raised their hands on the left side rotating to the right, "gauntlets accelerate, sky force activate!" they called out just as they form an "X" shape with their arms as the gem on their gauntlets lights up. In a flash the five is transformed into their power ranger suits. "Sky force ranger 1, red!" Mike stated as his transformation was complete. Ian and Ron's transformation was the same transformation as Mike's transformation, "Sky force ranger 2, green!" Ian stated as his transformation is complete follow by Ron's, "Sky force ranger 3, black!" The last two was Katy and Elisa's transformation, "Sky force ranger 4, blue!" Katy stated as her transformation is complete. "Sky force ranger 5, white!" Elisa stated as her transformation is complete.

"Guys maybe we should take this outside; we don't want to damage the whole place?" Elisa insisted. They look around, "good idea, all right guys new plan, lets lure them out of this place," Mike command. All five headed out the room follow by all the Skrulls and Folex. Once they're all out of the building completely, the rangers attacks the Skrulls.

Mike draws out his gun-blade as he slices left and right slashing passing Skrulls. He flips over a group of foot soldiers and firing both his gauntlet and his gun blade.

Elisa was pummeling away with her shield as she hits a Skrull with her shield. She does a maneuver where she does a rabid hook punch, follow by a backflip wheel kick. She flings her shield like a Frisbee and while the shield hits the incoming foot soldiers, she fires her gauntlet at all the foot soldiers she's facing as the shield comes back to her. She dashes holding her shield up protecting from being hit by Skrull's firing their weapons at her. Her gauntlet switched to blade mode as she starts slashing left and right slicing the passing foot soldiers.

Katy also slices each passing foot soldiers with her two gun-blades. She spins around firing her gun-blades as each passing foot soldiers were hit. She pushes a button as the handle of her blades detaches and starts to whip around her blades slashing at incoming foot soldiers.

As if like in slow motion, Ian fires his laser rifle at one foot soldier, follow by another. Ian took out almost a pool size ball and put in his rifle. As he shot the pool size ball, it shatters and thousands of needles were release hitting each passing foot soldiers, "ha, eight ball quarter pocket!" he stated.

Ron swings his gravity hammer over his head as each Skrulls were being hit. He flips over allowing the hammer smash at the foot soldiers coming at him. "It's clobbering time!" he insisted as he jumps in the air and smash the ground sending a wave at a group of foot soldiers coming at him.

"Very good, I must say; now you must face me," Folex admitted. One step, Folex was so fast that the rangers didn't stand a chance to even hit him, "what just happen?" Ian said in shock. "Over here," Folex pointed. Katy tried to hit him, but miss, "Na ah, over here," Folex repeat. Katy tried hitting him again but failed another time, "Grr, this is seriously starting to get annoying," she stated. With the speed of lightning, Folex attack all the rangers at once, "How can we fight him when we can't see him?" Ron worries. Mike stopped for a second while holding his gun-blade up. Inside his helmet, he closed his eyes to concentrate, "Mike, what are you doing?" Katy wonders. As if the right time he fired his gun-blade and successfully hit Folex on the chest knocking him on the ground, "How is this possible, no one has ever stopped me; you shall pay," Folex growled. Mike almost had it as he manage to hit Folex, but failed along the way. Folex made a final strike damaging Mike a bit, "I'll be back rangers, until then," Folex announced as he vanished. The rangers looked around exhausted, "Where did he go?" Elisa asked with caution.

Folex returns to General Credo's ship, "What are you doing here, I thought I told you to finish those rangers?" Captain Zeksies questioned. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to rebuild my energy to regain my speed," Folex explains.

Back at the aircraft carrier, in the lounge area, all the rangers including Brendan and Josh were all thinking what just happen, "Did that really happen?" Katy wonders. "That Chitauri was too fast for us to keep up," Elisa stated. "But wait how did Mike manage to hit him and we can't?" Ron pointed out. Josh thought back during their training session earlier, "I remember when you guys were training earlier, just as you guys start attacking, Mike manage to block all your moves right before you guys even tried to strike," Josh explains. "So what does this mean?" Ian thought out to the others. "That's just it you guys, we're seeing it way too much instead of thinking it," Mike insisted. "Ah, the mind is quicker than the eye theory; when you attacked that Chitauri, what were you waiting for?" Brendan questioned. "It's hard to explain; it's best if I show you or teach you guys," Mike offered. "When should we do this?" Ian asked. "Meet me guys in the training room in the morning, I have an idea," Mike suggested. "Ugh, more training," Ron whined. Everyone rolled their eyes at Ron and then start smacking him with pillows, "Hey, this is totally unfair!" Ron said playing along with the others.

Back up in Credo's ship Zeksies met Folex at the teleporter getting ready to deport, "Don't come back until the rangers are eliminated do I make myself clear?" he commanded. Folex saluted understanding the captain, "yes sir," he replied.

Mike has finally finished setting up the training room. The rest of the rangers walked in and notice different types of balls from dodge balls to soccer balls, Mike manage to tie them all up with a single rope and hanged them from the ceiling, "Mike, what's all this?" Katy wonders. Mike looks up at the four and just finished tying the last ball, "ah good morning; this is part of the training," Mike insisted. "What do you want us to do, whack them?" Ron asked. "Precisely; only I want you guys to be blindfolded," Mike replied holding up rags handing each one to the four. "Wait how are we able to fight our attackers when we can't even see?" Elisa questioned. "First put on the blindfold," Mike suggested. Everyone did as Mike told them to, "Like what Brendan said, this theory is what we call 'Mind is quicker than the eye' theory," Mike explained. Mike looked up at Josh and Brendan as they both nod to him allowing for him to continue, "Now I want you guys to try to close off all senses; Sight, smell, taste, sound and touch; let your mind be your guide," Mike explained. Just then Mike nodded at Josh signaling him to push the button. Just like that, Josh pushed the button the first ball was sending to Katy's direction and quickly failed to block it as the ball smacks her in the face, "shit, that hurts," Katy exclaimed. Mike sighs, "You're not trying; just relax and focus, open your mind," he instructed.

The rangers did as Mike instructed; again the first ball was heading to Katy's direction again. As a few inches close, Katy jumps in the air and does a tornado kick, allowing her to defend herself. The next ball was aiming towards Elisa; doing the same thing, Elisa starts maneuvering herself, doing a series of flips follow by kicking each passing ball successfully. Ian dodge to the right and left barely coming close to having a ball smashing his face. Last Ron does a jump split kick allowing to block two incoming balls from each side; follow by doing a backflip kick. Soon the rangers were getting the hang of it as they now start blocking every ball that's coming their way. The four had finished their training as they took off their blindfolds. Mike, Brendan and Josh couldn't help but smile with proudness, "Sky Captain and Professor Williams report to the bridge," someone from the bridge requested. Mike and the rangers exits the training room.

Up in the bridge the rangers finally caught up with Josh and Brendan, "What's going on?" Mike asked. Josh looked at them, "He's back and ready for another round," Josh responded. Mike nodded at his fellow rangers, "All right guys let's do it, its morphing time!" Mike commanded. All in sync with each other, they raised their hands on the left side rotating to the right, "gauntlets accelerate, sky force activate!" they called out just as they form an "X" shape with their arms as the gem on their gauntlets lights up. In a flash the five is transforming into their power ranger suits.

Somewhere in a huge park area, Folex appears follow by some Skrulls right next to him. Just in time, the rangers flips into the scene standing in a straight line, "Coming down from the clouds, by the force of the airliner, I am the red sky force ranger!" Mike introduced himself as he poses. "Blasting off from high speed, by the force of the fighter jet, I am the green sky force ranger!" Ian stated as he poses. "Blasting off from the moon, by the force of the shuttle, I am the black sky force ranger!" Ron stated as he poses. "Hovering from the sky, by the force of the hunter chopper, I am the blue sky force ranger!" Katy stated as she poses. "Also hovering from the sky, by the force of the hybrid rotor copter, I am the white sky force ranger!" Elisa stated as she poses. "Taking off in flight, power rangers sky force!" they shouted in unison as five jets passes them with different colors of smoke behind them. "Enough introductory, time to fight," Folex retorted as he points to the rangers, signaling the Skrulls to attack.

Katy ran up to a Skrull, jumps on its chest allowing her to maneuver herself to jump in the air. As she flips in the air, she rapid fires her two gun blades, shooting foot soldiers after the next one. She lands on a Skrull's shoulders, she tightens her hold with her foot and spins around shooting the surrounding foot soldiers; and then she flips off the one she was currently on.

Elisa's shield did a zigzag effect hitting each foot soldiers, follow by slashing the ones that didn't get hit by her shield with her gauntlet in blade mode. She was being chased by a few Skrulls; she threw her shield up against a tree, and as a leverage for her to jump over the small group she fires at the foot soldiers with her gauntlet in blaster mode. She landed on the ground gracefully as she pulls out her shield from the tree.

Ian and Ron teamed up as Ian fires his laser rifle at the foot soldiers from the left and Ron swings his gravity hammer around and smashing some foot soldiers from the right. Ian was about to get surround by a pack of Skrulls, but he jumps in the air and rapid fires his laser rifle at the group below him and lands after the foot soldiers were hit. Ron throws his gravity hammer as it twirls in the air smashing at the incoming foot soldiers. Doing a series of flips trying to catch up to his hammer, follow by shooting at the foot soldiers coming at him with his gauntlet in blaster mode.

Lastly Mike was fighting with Folex and a few of the remaining foot soldiers. As he flips over, he shoots at Folex. Folex protects himself, and fires back but Mike blocked each laser as the lasers hits each incoming Skrulls. Mike flip backwards to give himself some space as the rangers finally caught up to him, "ready for round 2?" Folex mocked. "Remember what we practice earlier," Mike reminded the four. And just as Folex repeated his attack from earlier before, they all concentrate. All five of the rangers have their eyes closed, waiting for the exact moment. Mike held out his gun blade, and just like before he fired his gun-blade and hit Folex successfully, "Now all together!" Mike commanded. Katy and Ian jumps in the air, Katy firing her two gun-blades and Ian firing his laser rifle together. Elisa flings her shield having a direct hit, over and over again. Ron jumps in the air and smash the ground with his hammer as Folex stumbled to the ground, "No this cannot be, I will not be eliminated," Folex growls. "Guys let's combine our weapons!" Mike suggested.

Ron's gravity hammer hooks onto Ian's laser rifle as the hand of Ron's hammer rotates. Katy's two gun blades connects on both sides of Ron's gravity hammer. The handle of Red Fury's gun blade folds inside as it attaches onto Ron's gravity hammer. Last Elisa's shield attached at the bottom now at the front of the hammer, "weapon combination complete; sky force mega blaster online!" The five shouts in unison. Folex stumbles watching such huge weapon in front of him, and thought he would get away with his speed. Mike waited and then sense Folex, "Fire!" he said as a huge wave of energy beam came out and hit Folex. "No this can't be happening; forgive me general Credo!" he cries out as he falls on the ground and explodes, "All right, we did it everyone!" Katy said excitedly.

Up in General Credo's ship, "Zola do something," Zeksies growls. "This is not over yet rangers," Captain Zola said as she walks over to her console as she lifts up a box and pushes a button. Two huge cannons appears as lasers shot out aiming down the earth as Folex grew up giant size, "Sky Captain, bring in the rain!" Mike requested. "Bringing air vehicles, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5…launching now!" Josh responded. The air vehicles automatically came to the rangers as the five jumps in the air to their respected vehicles, "Sky Force Airliner, online," Mike reported out. Ian enters his air vehicle as he follow suit, "Sky Force Jet, online," he reported. Ron's turn to enter his vehicle, "Sky Force space shuttle, online," he reported. The only two vehicles left, as Katy and Elisa hopped into their air vehicles, "Sky Force hunter chopper, online," Katy Reported. "Sky Force motor copter, online," Elisa also reported.

Katy zooms down firing her machine gun from her zord firing at Folex, "Let's see if you can get away with my machine gun big boy!" she exclaims. Ian flew in as he releases two missiles as the missiles made a direct hit while also firing his machine guns at Folex. Elisa fires away as her zord shoots out lasers from the tip. Ron sends out huge wave beams at Folex, knocking him down. The airliner's spinner's spins so fast that four huge laser beams hits Folex, "all right rangers, let's form the megazord," Mike calls out. "Initiating interlocks," Elisa called out. "Connecting code keys," they said in unison.

The transformation of the megazord was cut short as the giant robot was complete, "Sky Guard Megazord, online!" the rangers said in unison. "All right let's show this road runner, not to mess with the coyote," Ron joked. The megazord came up to Folex as the two starts battling each other. Folex went into his speed mode again attacking the megazord, "He's doing his Speedy Gonzales thingy again," Ian stated. "On a count to 3 get ready to fire," Mike ordered. Each parts of the megazord reveals missiles, "3, 2, 1; fire!" Mike shouted. In time as the megazord shoots all of the missiles; it was a direct it, "For the Chitauri," Folex cries out before he fell to the ground and explodes.

General Credo, starts throwing things around and even knocking out some of the Skrulls that was next to him, "ugh, this can't be another failure attempt," he growls. "Don't worry sir, they'll be next time," Captain Zola tries to calm him down. "Grr, idiots," he exclaimed as he left the bridge.

The group was hovering around in the lounge area watching the television when a news update came on, "Another day has triumphed as the power rangers has once again protected earth from another attack," the news anchorwoman reports. Josh looks at Brendan, "Do you think this battle will ever end?" Brendan wonders. "Who knows, but for right now, we have the best team here that will defeat the Chitauri once and for all," Josh stated. "You got that right!" Mike joined in. "All for one and one for all!" Ron stated. They all look at Ron again and then continued on pillow fighting with him, "Hey, not again!" Ron exclaimed as the scene fades to black.


End file.
